Glowsticks and Secret Messages
by YoureMyFavoritex
Summary: He crouched down and, using the glowstick, began writing in painstakingly slow strokes, being extra cautious as his makeshift pen traveled across her shirt. LillyxJoe oneshot.


"Guess who

**(I have no idea how to get rid of that line right above here… FF's document editor is having some problems…) **

**Cute little AU Loe oneshot! For those of you (if there even were any, I know of like, one..haha) who were waiting, sorry I couldn't get it up on Friday or Saturday! I got wicked side tracked, so I finished it today instead of writing my papers due this week.. yay!**

**Absolutely, completely, one hundred percent dedicated to hoLLywOOdgrrl. This oneshot would not be in existence without her and our random PMs about absolutely nothing and everything. I would have no idea what a Backlight Bash is or that glowstick liquid shows up on clothes or ANYTHING with out her! She's pretty much amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I'm guessing we don't need to go over this.

* * *

**

"Guess who?" A pair of hands closed in over Lilly's eyes, and she giggled, squirming around a bit. "Joe, I know it's you. Let go!"

"It's not Joe!" The hands dropped from her face, and Lilly spun around to catch the accused grabbing Nick's shirt and pulling him away from Miley to where he was standing. "It was Nick!"

Lilly raised an eyebrow, smirking at the boys. "Oh really?"

"Mhm!" Joe nodded rapidly, and Nick rolled his eyes, shaking his head quickly before crossing the hallways and returning to where Miley was standing by her locker.

"Then why do I not believe you?" Joe shrugged, attempting to look innocent, and Lilly advanced, trapping him up against a locker. As she spoke, Lilly poked his stomach to punctuate each word. "I. Know. It. Was. You." By the time she had finished her sentence, she was mere inches from him, and she swallowed, attempting to keep from blushing.

Joe sighed, his shoulders falling in defeat. "Yeah, it was me." He looked down for a moment before tilting his head and looking Lilly in the eyes. "Sooo…" he stepped out from between her and the lockers and swung an arm around her shoulders, leading her through the throng of kids rushing to get their books from their lockers and go home. "You want to go to the dance with me?"

Lilly looked up at him, a look of disbelief apparent on her face. "What?"

"You know, as bestest buddies? I don't have a date, you don't have a date… Doesn't that kind of thing bother girls? Going to dances without dates?"

Lilly narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "Actually, no. We have a _great_ time going with friends, thank you very much."

"Exactly!" Joe's enthusiasm showed through, and Lilly rolled her eyes. "We're friends, so we'll have a great time! Plus, Miley's going with Nick, and I heard Oliver wants to ask Joanie. It's just me and you, buddy!"

"Yeah, okay." Lilly gave an exasperated sigh as Joe pushed through the front doors of Seaview High and led her to his car. "Why not. At the very least, it would guarantee an… _interesting _night."

"For sure!" Arriving at the small blue car, Joe reached out and opened Lilly's door for her before running around to his side and sliding into the drivers seat. Once Lilly was situated, he stuck the key in the ignition, turning it on, and pulled up to the front of the school. They sat in silence for a minute until they saw Miley and Nick walk out the front door, their hands clasped tightly together.

Joe smirked, rolling his window down, and he stuck his head out of the car. "Yo! Nicky! Smiley! Lovahs! Getcha cute little butts into the car!" Miley blushed, rolling her eyes, and Nick gave Joe a death glare as they quickly approached the car. "Seriously, Joe? Seriously?" Nick groaned and he opened the back door, allowing Miley to get in before he did. The second the door closed, Joe stepped on the gas and gunned it out of the school parking lot, leaving the three passengers hanging on for dear life.

xxx

"Miley! Lilly! They boys are here!" Robbie Ray's voice carried up the stairs and into Miley's room. Miley seemed to be hyperventilating, while Lilly was lying on her back on the bed, reading a gossip magazine.

"Miles, chill. It's just Nick."

"Well, what about you?" Miley looked into the mirror, fixing her hair for the twentieth time. "I mean, you're going with _Joe_. Shouldn't you be freaking out too?"

Lilly sat up on the bed, running her fingers through her ponytail. "Miley, we're going as _friends_. And besides, it's only because you and Nick decided to ditch us when you realized that you were perfect for one another…" Miley giggled at this, and Lilly couldn't help but roll her eyes at her best friend. "Anyways, Miles, let's go. We don't want to keep them waiting!"

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Miley went straight for Nick, greeting him in a very 'relationship-y' way. Lilly hung back a bit, allowing the two time for their slightly over-dramatic mini-reunion. Joe looked over at her and, grinning, walked over.

As he approached her, Lilly took in what he was wearing. It was a Blacklight Bash, so Joe had pulled on a big black sweatshirt over his jeans and bright white sneakers. She giggled, then quickly reprimanded herself for thinking about how he looked so darn cute in it… Because, you know, he did…

She tugged somewhat self-consciously on her own black tightly fitted t-shirt as he walked up to her, before looking up and smiling. "Hey."

"Heya, buddy. Lookin' good." She giggled, reaching out and giving him a quick hug. "Thanks. You too."

His arm quickly found its way around her shoulders, and she sub-consciously leaned into him as they headed towards the door. Miley and Nick were speaking in hushed tones, but the conversation quickly ended as Lilly and Joe appeared next to them. Lilly gave them an odd look, and Miley avoided her gaze. Joe raised an eyebrow at Nick before shrugging. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Miley grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him out the front door. Joe steered Lilly through the doorway as well, and as the followed Nick and Miley, he leaned down, his lips brushing against her ear. "What do you think that was about?" he whispered.

Lilly held back an involuntary shiver at the nearness of him before responding. "I have absolutely no idea."

xxx

"Whoo, black lights!" Joe yelled as they walked into Seaview gym. The gym had been completely transformed in the past four or five hours that they hadn't been in the building. All the lights were shut off save for the two strobe lights on either side of the DJ set up, and bright, random psychedelic decorations were taped up on the walls, glowing brightly under the black lights. "This is sick!" Joe stuck a foot in the air and grinned at it, mesmerized by how the white shoes glowed.

"Joe!" Lilly hissed, smacking his foot and causing it to drop to the ground. She glared at him momentarily before smiling sweetly. "C'mon, let's go!" Lilly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the large clusters of students. They had nearly reached the food table when one of the junior student council members stopped them. "Take a glowstick!" she exclaimed, shoving a handful of unlit sticks in their direction. Lilly grinned as she watched Joe's eyes widen. He reached out, grabbing the entire bunch, before walking away with Lilly, ignoring the junior's protests that they were only allowed one each.

"Seriously, Joe, why'd you take, like, twenty?" Instead of answering her, Joe took one of the long ones, cracked and shook it, popped the ends together and fitted it on top of Lilly's head, like a headband . He grabbed one for himself before shoving the rest in his back pocket. "You never know when you'll need them. Plus, they're just so darn fun!" He said the last words with such enthusiasm and gusto that Lilly couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, fine, whatever you say. Let's just go dance, okay?" Joe nodded, grinning, and Lilly, still holding his hand, led him out onto the dance floor.

As the songs played through, Lilly and Joe never left the middle of the gym, moving to the rhythm. They danced closely, and Lilly felt the butterflies in her stomach multiply every time their gaze locked, even if it was only for a moment. Each time, Lilly attempted to shrug it off, but she could not get rid of the butterflies no matter how hard she tried. Lilly's dancing had her spinning, and when she stopped to face Joe, she found him standing relatively still, fiddling with the end of a glowstick. "What are you doing?"

Joe looked up at her, his eyes wide. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, and Lilly bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Nothing. You know, just… nothing." Lilly giggled, shrugging, and continued to dance. She turned around, her hands in the air, when she felt his chest against her back. She felt the involuntarily shivers return, and his breath on her ear. "You okay?" She nodded silently, staring straight ahead.

They continued to dance when Lilly felt him touch her shoulder. She glanced up and saw Joe tilting the glowstick onto the cap sleeves of her t-shirt. "What are you doing?!"

She turned to face him, and he grinned as he continued to drizzle the liquid of the glowstick onto her shirt. "Look! Watch!" Lilly raised an eyebrow skeptically, but glanced down and watched as the liquid trickled down the front of her shirt. As it left the plastic container, the color dimmed noticeably, but after a moment on the shirt, it brightened, standing out among the crowd of darkly-clad students.

"Gotta admit," Lilly said, her gaze following the bright trail, "that is pretty awesome." She looked up, grinning at Joe. Her smile caused him to smirk, and she noticed him stand a little bit taller.

"Thank you very much. I like to think I have some pretty good ideas… At least, sometimes." He shrugged, tugging on her shirt a bit, and used the end of the empty glowstick tube to pull the liquid across the shirt, tracing designs.

"Whoa, Lilly, that's some sweet shirt!" Lilly turned towards the voice that had called out over the loud music, and grinned as she caught Todd's eye. "Thanks, but it was all Joe."

She nodded her head over in the Jonas boy's direction, and he shrugged. "Just glowstick stuff. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Dude, yeah!" Todd's head bobbed up and down quickly as he continued to stare at the random patterns on Lilly's shirt.

"You want one?" Joe pulled one of the unlit glowsticks out of his back pocket and held it out towards Todd. He grabbed it, a grin growing on his face. "Awesome! Dude, you're the man!" Todd quickly lit it and snapped the end of the stick off as Lilly and Joe laughed, taking a step away from the hyper teen.

"Glowsticks!" he shouted at the sop of his lungs, running into the crowd and spraying random people with the acidic glowing color. Before Lilly and Joe knew what was going on, nearly everyone had gotten their hands on a glowstick of some sorts and was pouring the liquid on each other, the acid dripping down the students' clothing and onto the gym floor.

"Uh oh." Joe reached out, grabbing Lilly's shoulder, and began to pull her away from the crowd. "Hey, wait, what are you doing?"

"Lilly, just come on." His grip on her shoulder tightened, and she let out a frustrated sigh before turning and following him out of the group. Joe finally slowed to a stop at the gym exit and turned, smiling sheepishly at Lilly. "Why'd you drag me out? I was having fun!"

Joe pointed out towards the crowd, and Lilly turned to follow his finger. Just as her eyes landed on Ms. Kunkle, a loud whistle blast rang through the room. Ms. Kunkle pulled the whistle from her mouth before yelling, loudly, over the music. "Anyone found with open glowsticks will be given detention for a week! No, make that a month! Now, if someone doesn't tell me who started this, you will ALL be given detention!"

Immediately, everyone looked over at the doorway, where Lilly and Joe were still standing, and Todd reached out, pointing towards them. "Dude, it was Lilly and Joe!"

"Shit." Lilly's mouth dropped open and she stared at him, as Kunkle began to walk towards them. She would have stayed in the exact same spot had Joe not grabbed her hand once again and pulled her out the door, out of the school, and towards the football field.

Joe finally stopped, leaning over and resting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "That was too funny." As he straightened up, Lilly noticed that he was trying to contain laughter.

"Joe, that wasn't funny at all! We're gonna be in so much trouble!"

"Hey, we didn't dump the acid stuff on the floor, we just introduced everyone to the amazing concept. You said it yourself, it was pretty cool." Lilly looked down at her shirt, which was glowing in the darkness of the night, and nodded. "Yeah, true…"

"Come here, I want to write something else." Joe grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him, and she raised an eyebrow. "Uhm, okay…"

Joe pulled a glowstick from his back pocket and popped it open, holding it carefully so as not to lose any of the liquid. He crouched down and began writing in painstakingly slow strokes, being extra cautious. Lilly watched him, an odd look on her face, as he narrowed his eyes, chewing on his lip as he finished his work.

After what seemed like forever, he stood up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Alright, uhm, I'm done… It's just… yeah, I don't know… Read it, I guess."

Lilly gave him an unsure smile, lifting one shoulder slightly, before looking back down at her shirt. She watched the letters slowly come into view, and she read across the line as they appeared. "Joe likes Lilly." She snapped her head back up at him, her eyes widening, and he nodded back down at her shirt. She looked down once again to read the second line. "Like, a lot."

Her eyes glanced up to meet Joe's, and she immediately noticed how fidgety and nervous her seemed. The butterflies that had been multiplying in her stomach seemed to have escaped, and now she was completely filled with an incredible feeling of warmth and disbelief. "Nuh uh."

Joe looked around nervously before nodding. "Uhm, yeah?"

Lilly giggled, trying to keep a straight face, and reached around Joe and into his back pocket. She pulled out a glowstick, lit it, and opened it, just as Joe had done. Instead of crouching down, she reached up, quickly writing across the front of his sweatshirt. Just as she had done when it was him writing, he watched her anxiously, and a smile grew on his face as the words came into view. "Yeah, well, Lilly like Joe a lot too. Like, a lot a lot."

"Nuh uh," he murmured, reaching out and grasping her hand lightly, pulling her towards him. She stumbled, but quickly caught herself on Joe's chest. She took in a sharp breath at the sudden nearness of the two, but Joe simply smirked, wrapping his arms around her to pull her even closer.

"Yeah," she whispered as his lips descended onto hers. He pressed his mouth against hers, and Lilly could barely restrain herself from rolling her eyes at the fact that every clichéd 'first kiss' feeling was happening. The sparks, the fireworks, everything. She wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to lift herself closer to him. He reached his hands lower, picked her up, and she wound her legs around him as he began to spin in circles, their lips still pressed tightly together. Lilly giggled against his mouth before letting her head fall back, laughing loudly.

xxx

"Toldja," Miley said, and held her hand out. Nick rolled his eyes and stuck his hand into his pocket, pulling out a twenty-dollar bill. "I can't believe he got up the guts," he grumbled, handing his girlfriend the money.

"Yeah, well, I can. He's been waiting for forever. They were both just too oblivious. But they're together now!" Miley let out a girlish squeal, and Nick quickly clapped his hand over her mouth. "Shh! They're right there! Seriously, if they see us up here, we are so screwed." Miley laughed lightly, glancing down from the rickety bleachers where they were sitting in the top corner at the couple that was now standing and talking in the middle of the football field. "True."

"So…" Nick began, reaching into his pocket. "What do you say we have a little bit of our own fun with these glowsticks?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I finished it while on a candy-high, so I'm not positive it makes perfect sense, but it's still alright, I think. There's actually not much to say in this AN, except for the fact that since writing it, I really REALLY want to try writing on my clothes with glowsticks… it sounds pretty awesome. Except don't write on yourself… cause it burns… that, I do know from experience.. haha. Reviews are pretty awesome, I love to hear your opinions! Happy Easter (if you celebrate it… yeah.)!**


End file.
